The Champion and the Inquisitor
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: One little mage now considered the Inquisitor of Thedas. One dashing rogue who aided the mage rebellions. What could possibly go wrong? One evil ancient magister bound to tear Thedas apart. Romance in Thedas is never easy on the heros.
1. Chapter 1

**(As a warning this is all in my head between my own Inquisitor and Champion of Kirkwall. I will try to loosely base the story on things in game however for obvious reasons the characters and most of their interacts are all from my own head. Enjoy)**

Natesha Trevalyan groaned and placed her forehead against the banister of the balcony that over looked the mountains behind Skyhold. Her meeting of the Champion of Kirkwall proved she was completely unused to dealing with people outside of a Circle. Sarcastic and smart assed she barely got through the meeting without wanting to kick herself a few dozen times, though she hoped she had managed to not seem too much a fool when she asked him about his time since the Mage Rebellion and his family. Luckily Seris Hawke seemed to go with the flow of sarcasm she couldn't seem to stop, even chuckling a few times at her very badly timed jokes. She heard the door that led to the hall to her room close and lifted her head, not wanting to seem overly affected by what had happened. "Varric if that's you to come pick on me for how I acted around Ser Hawke I swear upon everything I will hurt you."

"I thought you were quite charming actually." Came the deep rumbling tone of Seris, his voice causing a gasp to leave Natesha as she spun around to see the very tall male standing in the doorway leading back into her quarters, his lanky form resting against one of the wooden frames as a cocky grin crossed his lips. Raven's wing black hair brushed across his forehead as a small breeze kicked up, his blue green eyes looking up with a small amount of exasperation at his hair before a hand encased in the clawed gauntlet of the Champion lifted and flicked the offending lock away. His eyes rested again on her face, her eyes glued to his face even as she felt blood rushing to her pale cheeks. "And to be quite honest there is a much higher chance of him picking on me for fawning over you than there is of him teasing you."

She snorted at his comment and turned from him, cursing her burning cheeks mentally. Her mother had warned her, as did her mentor in the Circle, that her pale skin coupled with her red hair would lead to any embarrassment showing on her face. Now she wished she had asked for outside privileges more so she could have gained some color to hide her blushes, knowing her cheeks had to be a bright red by now. "Fawning were you? I must have missed it over all of my bad jokes."

She heard his boots against the ground and startled only slightly when he leaned on the banister on her right side, close enough to touch him without needing to reach too far. In the angle they were in she could see that the hair on his left side was shaved under the long locks, giving him an even more roguish look than the armor he wore. He glanced up to her, a small wry smile on his lips, the smile causing her to duck her head and hide her face with her blood red locks.

"Oh I was definitely fawning over you. Did it more once you left. I even tried to get Varric to tell me if you had anyone special in your life. That... that had him showing he considers you as much of a friend of a sort as he considers me. I don't think I have ever heard Varric threaten me before. So I thank you for the new experience, my lady." Seris said, his tone joking even as he twisted so his body weight rested on one elbow. His words had her looking to him with a small confused frown on her face, one that quickly turned into confused laughter. "Varric? Threatened you? I don't believe it. He thinks the world of you."

"Oh he definitely did threaten. And apparently Sister Leliana even has people spying on newcomers because when I entered the main hall, to find you of course, she was waiting for me. She wanted confirmation for the same thing. When I told her it was true she shook her head and walked away laughing, probably as surprised as you and I."

"I wouldn't be surprised to find out all the crows in Skyhold have some mental connection to Leliana honestly. They are everywhere and she always knows when something has happened. Even if it had just happened."

That comment earned her a full laugh, the sound loud and boisterous as the man himself. Slowly, Seris stood straight and stepped a little closer the female mage, causing them to be only inches apart. "The crows huh? Knowing the Nightingale you are probably not far off. However I did not risk getting hurt by Varric, or the rumors the knights will have once they learn I was up here, to speak of her. I want to know you Madame Trevelyan."

Netasha shivered as his voice lowered, the sounds of the words coming out more intimate than any touch she had received. She lifted her head, her lyrium blue eyes meeting his ocean colored ones, trying to show a confidence she did not feel at the moment. Her tongue slipped between her lips to dampen her suddenly dry lips, her breath catching in her throat as she watched his eyes drop to her lips, the gaze intense even when their eyes met again. "Y-you wish to know me? Ser Hawke what ever do you mean?"

His lips lift in a teasing smile as he lowers his head till their faces are only a breath apart, his hands moving to clasp behind his back. Her tongue slides between her lips again, the movement catching his smoldering gaze as he seemed to think of exactly how he would say the thoughts running through his mind. Natesha felt frozen, prey facing it's predator and yet unable to move even as a voice in the back of her mind kept repeating over and over how bad an idea all of this was. The sound of her own racing heart drowned out the cautionary voice even as Seris' eyes finally met hers once more, the wicked glint of humor dancing behind the desire darkened sea green eyes making her heart race fast.

"I will admit Madame Treveyan I did mean originally that I wished to know you personally, to get to know you and hopefully be able to court you in between all of the insanity that is plaguing the Thedas. However... I think I need to know one thing before I can be the gentleman I had planned to be." With these words Seris leaned forward, capturing Natesha's lips with his own, his hands moving from behind him to embrace her against him. One hand cupped the back of her head, the clawed gauntlets sliding through her silken locks even as his other hand wrapped around her body to pull her flush against him. A small gasp sounded from her against his lips, the sound only opening her to him as he deepened the kiss. Her hands trapped against his chest, Natesha grasped at the front of his armor her head tilting to give him a better angle. Her tongue danced with his, the initial surprise fading to allow her to respond eagerly to his ministrations. He groaned against her mouth as she felt her responding to his kisses, the sound causing a shiver to come over the petite female, her slender frame pressing against his now more voluntarily.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later they parted, their breaths coming out as ragged panting, Natesha's slender fingers grasping Seris' armor almost like a life line as she realized her knees were weak. Swallowing hard she looked up to him and managed a grin, her flushed face showing her playful nature as one eyebrow raised. "Find your answer Ser Hawke?"

Seris chuckled softly as he carefully loosened his grip on the fiery red head, his actions carefully allowing him to remove his gauntlet from her hair. His other hand did not let her go however, only sliding down to rest against her lower back with a soft pressure to allow her to know he still held her. He tilted his head, his observant eyes taking in her flushed face, kiss swollen lips, mussed hair before a slow cocky grin crosses his own lips.

"More than than an answer I promise. I do believe it gave me more to question however." He told her softly before his smile faded and he looked away, a low laugh leaving him, "I swear I had not planned for me to act like this when I came to you. I really had planned to be a gentleman and try to court you. The best laid plans and all that."

"I-I don't mind. I liked it. Most people around here are ….. They're sweet but not exactly someone I would chase after. And those who aren't interested in me in that way... well there are quite a few really. And a lot of them seemed more scared of my magic than anything else." She told him, stammering a bit as she began to move away, her old insecurities come back as her mind began to wonder if she had ended up coming off too strong in their kiss. His arms tightened around her waist, not letting her escape his grasp, his other arm wrapping around her to embrace her tightly. Her eyes closed as she rested her head on his chest, the buckles biting into her cheek as she heard a soft groan leave him.

"I really messed that up didn't I? I made you think you did something wrong." He asked, his chin resting on the top of her head as he spoke. After a moment she nodded only slightly, wondering how he could have realized that so quickly. Most of the men she had been around most of her life typically did not notice when they spoke wrong and hurt someone else, leaving her baffled by Seris' gentle words. Before she could formulate a way to explain he sighed then placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Forgive me Madame Trevelyan. I only meant that I wanted to do this properly and ended up having a need to kiss you so strong I could not stop myself. I am the problem not you."

With that he released her and stretched a bit, reminding her again of how tall he was compared to her. He smiled at her then extended a hand to her. "Let's go inside. The sun is beginning to set and I would hate to be the reason you became ill because I kept you on the balcony all evening."

Natesha snorted and took his hand, marveling at the way her slender hand fit within his larger one as he guided her indoors. He guided her to the fire then sighed looking up at the ceiling, his look thoughtful. Before he could speak she tapped him on the chest, causing him to look down to her with an questioning gaze. She gave him her typical half smile, the expression giving away that her humor was once again rising to a head. "We keep calling each other Ser and Madame but considering what just happened I think we are beyond that and now can call each other by our given names."

"I do believe you are right. However your name is a mouthful. Might I be so bold as to call you Tesha? Only when it is the two of us of course." He replied playfully, his eyes lowering to his hands as he began to remove the gauntlets on his wrists. She giggled, not used to anyone choosing to give her a nickname other than Varric, who would playfully call her Fireball because of her habit for casting fire spells and for her red hair. "I do not mind Seris. You would be only the second person to give me a nickname, other than Varric."

"I can believe that. He hasn't stopped calling by my family name since we met. And he knows my name, considering how often Aveline would yell it when telling me which laws I broke by helping someone." He answered, his gauntlets finally coming off one at a time with small grunts from the rogue. Finally he looked up to her, the look in his eyes serious as he reached up and gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "I am going to sound insane in a moment but do believe I have my reasons. I want you Tesha. Not only in bed, though I will admit I really want that, but as someone I can call mine. I know we barely know one another, and I doubt that will be remedied in the immediate future, but when I saw you standing with Varric... and I heard your voice when you spoke..."

Seris paused, seeming to struggle to find the words he needed before he looked Natesha in the eyes and chuckled, "It's much harder to say words than think them. Look I want to know, right here, will you be mine? I am not expecting you to want marriage or anything, not with everything going wrong in the Thedas and the fact we barely..."

Seris' words were cut short as the petite female suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, his own arms almost instinctively wrapping around her waist. "You talk and think too much Seris. I would like to be yours, though any thoughts of more lasting titles for the two of us will probably have to wait until after I defeat Corypheus."


	3. Chapter 3

As the final words left her lips Natesha felt the lanky man's arms tighten on her, the lean muscles of his arms making the hug nearly crushing before he loosened his hold on her. Her head tilted to raise her face, her gaze questioning before she was surprised to by his lips capturing hers once more. His uncovered hands grasp her hips, guiding her towards the bed as their tongues danced. Once the back of her calves touched the edge of the bed he lifted his head, his breath coming out heavily as the cocky grin slid over his lips. "I may need a little help. This blighted armor is a pain to get off as fast as I need it off right now."

With a laugh she set to work helping him remove the complicated Champion armor, her nimble fingers able to unbuckle the various straps with ease. As soon as his pauldrons were loosened he tossed them to the ground, not seeming to care too much about where the pieces landed loudly and instead more focused on removing the leather and cloth from his broad shoulders. Once freed from the garments he tossed it aside carelessly as well, his body lunging forward and his hands capturing her face between his palms. His lips met hers fiercely, the touch of their lips sending the fiery sparks of passion dancing through her nerves, the white hot sensation causing a soft moan to leave her throat before she gently pulled back. "Seris... your boots."

His gaze dropped to his feet before his eyes rolled with a heavy sigh, a grin crossing his lips. "Andraste's ass... I hate these damned boots."

Laughter bubbled from her as she turned them around, his eyebrow raising though he offered her no resistance. Once his back faced the bed she gave him a mischievous smirk before placing both of her small hands on his chest and pushing him back. A startled yelp leaves his throat as he fell back, his agility finally becoming more of an asset as he managed to only land on his bottom on the mattress. He chuckles as he looks up to the spirited crimson haired vixen looking back down to him, giggling with a smile of pure mirth. His head shakes before one eyebrow lifts as he watches her kneel down between his legs, her hands grasping his left ankle and pulling it onto her lap. His eyes become heavy lidded, smokey desire filling the depths as he watches her nimbly and efficiently unstrap his boots before pulling his feet free from the offending items. She places them beside the bed neatly, glancing up to him as she straightens the soles to point outwards correctly, the look in her eye teasing. Seris laughs lowly before reaching down and grasping her arm gently, pulling her up and onto his lap.

"You can tease me later, Tesha. Right now is not the time for teasing." He says, his voice coming out a near growl as he twists his body, the motion allowing him to lay her beside his body even as his lips capture hers once again. His hands, deft and nimble as a rogues should be, undo the buttons to her top quickly and exposing her heated flesh to the cool air of the room. Vaguely she thanked the Maker she hated wearing her high laced boots in her bedroom as she felt his hand caressing the skin over her ribcage. His talented fingers paused in their exploration, his head raising from their passionate kisses to help her sit up only enough to remove her top fully from her body. A slow blush crept up her cheeks as his eyes slowly slid over her torso, their heavy breathing the only sound for a moment.

"Maker... You do know how beautiful you are, don't you?" Seris said softly, his eyes lifting to hers even as he guided her back down on the soft mattress, his weight shifting so his body lay against her, one leg pressing to rest between hers. Her blush returned with a vengeance at his words, her mouth opening to dispute his words just before he lowered his head and covered her lips with his own. Her arguments died on her tongue as she moaned into the kiss, her body shivering as she felt his hand sliding up from her hip to cup her breast. His hands, callused and rough from handling two daggers, added a second sensation that sent thrills through her, the leg not trapped between his rising to hook around his waist. A low growl of lust left his throat as he began trail small nibbles and kisses from her lips and along her jawline. He pauses at her ear, his body shaking from the unseen amount of control he was using on himself at the moment. "Tell me you want this Tesha. I need to hear you say it."

Shivers wrack her small frame as she hears the rough tone in his whispered words, her hands lifting to trail her sharp nails over the firm muscles of his chest. A soft hiss left his lips, the shaking of his body growing stronger as the hand cupping her breast tightened, his own nails biting softly into her flesh. Gasps leave her her body arching up to his touch, her back curving and grinding her hips into his leg with the movement. "Seris if you stop now Maker help you when I can think straight."

A low laugh leaves his throat, her words breaking the control that held him so tightly like a hammer on Orlesian glass. His body shifted on top of her, his legs slipping between hers. One hand slid under her body, his lean muscle stronger than it appeared as he lifted her and moved her to a more comfortable position Her strangely bright blue eyes widen slightly as her arms lifted to encircle his neck, surprised at the ease he moved her limp weight. His cocky grin once again danced over his lips as he shifted once more coming up on his knees, filling her vision with the expanse of tanned skin with a trail of dark hair leading down from his navel into the top of his breeches. Her eyes slowly worked their way back up his torso only to find him waiting, smile dancing on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

"Enjoying your view Tesha?"

"Could be better. You still have too much on." She answers his query, her eyebrow quirking as an answering half smile gave her a more speculative confident look. She attempted to ignore the way his eyes darkened as they trailed over her exposed flesh, the look in his eyes dark and dangerous as the rogue above her himself. A small sliver of fear fills her mind for a brief moment before she pushes it away, knowing Seris would not harm her no matter how dangerous he appeared to most. The rogue leaned over her, his hands planting themselves beside her ribs to hold his weight for the moment. Her breath caught in her lungs as his lips encircled her rosy nipple, her back arching with the contact as her eyes begin to flutter closed. Teeth and talented lips teased her breast, eliciting moans and strangled whimpers from her throat, the sensations of his mouth distracting her from his equally talented hands that carefully removed her breeches with the movements of her body assisting. Moments later a loud, and very surprised, moan left her lips as two of the long nimble digits on Seris' hand slid into her wet channel. A low groan left his lips as his fingers pressed into her, his head lifting to watch her reactions as his fingers stimulated her body. Her body arched again, her eyes fully closing now as pleasure filled her body.

Her closed eyes did not warn her of his removal of his own breeches until his finger were removed from her channel, causing her to whimper and open her eyes. The small smile on his lips as he licked her juices from his fingers normally would have made her flush from embarrassment but the haze of pleasure kept her embarrassment far from the surface as he leaned over her. The tip of his member pressed against her entrance, the sensation causing her to whimper plaintively, almost begging in a way. His arms moves to hook beneath her legs, his body leaning over to have their lips only a breath apart, not for the first time this evening. "Tell me what you need Tesha. I want to hear the words."

Her eyes widened at his words, surprised that he would ask a second time. It felt as though he craved to hear her acceptance of what they were in the middle of. Deep down she had a feeling if she called it off he would back away and not continue but the need to hear her say she wanted this was something different than just her agreeing to what they were doing. She met his eyes, her breaths coming out in soft pants, her tongue licking across her dry lips once. "Seris I need you now. Don't stop. I need you inside me."

With a low groan he let her legs go and thrust forward, his thick member spreading her nether lips and filling her waiting channel with one unhesitating movement. Her back arched with pleasure as the feeling of his length inside her pushed her over the edge his talented fingers had drove her towards. Her cry of pleasure filled the room, her head falling back as his arms encircled her body, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. His movements didn't cease with the first cry of pleasure, his hips thrusting deeply into her, each one savage and rough yet controlled so not to harm her body. His mouth covered hers, his kiss passionate and mimicking of the actions of their hips as they grind and thrust together. To the female mage time seemed to slow as their bodies meshed together, his thrusts pushing her onwards to another orgasm. The pleasure in her body built to levels she had not experienced before, the force of how well his body could manipulate her own sending a thrill of fear through her spine as she clung to his shoulders. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she felt her body explode, her inner walls milking his shaft. Three short thrusts later he followed her into the abyss, his cries of her name echoing against the stone before he collapsed on top of her frame, landing in a way where he wouldn't harm her as they panted together. Their bodies shook, wracked with the after affects of the pleasure, his arms pulling her against him as he rolled onto his own back so he wouldn't lay on her. The movement caused him to slip from her inner heat, the sudden parting making both gasp before they curled against one another. Even as tired as he had made her Natesha lifted her head and one hand, casting a wall of ice over the stairs to keep anyone from entering before she allowed herself to fully relax against him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Seris awoke to find himself covered in the silken sheets and alone, his arm stretched over the now cool spot that once held Natesha. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking around and seeing Natesha at her desk, filling out paperwork while humming a small song under her breath. A low laugh leaves his throat, his hand rising to push away his mussed hair as he slides from the bed before he strides to the book case near her and tilts his head to look down at her. "Good news on the paperwork front?"

"Dear Maker! Don't sneak up on me like that..." the redheaded woman gasps out as her quill drops and she grabs her chest. She looks up to him and makes a face, laughter threatening to make her lose the attempt at a stern expression."And actually I am filling out some reports from other things I have done recently before I deal with Madame Viviene's stylist."

"Stylist?" Seris asks,his lanky form coming off the wooden case and he extends a hand to her,the want to hold her again, even if for a moment, strong. "And why is Madame Viviene's stylist coming after you?"

"I have to be well dressed to go into the Masquerade. I have a meeting with her seamstress and stylist so I will have a proper look for when I go in. I am praying that whatever they choose will allow me to change easily. Gowns can be a pain if you don't have someone to assist you getting into them."

As she spoke she reached up and took his hand, allowing him to pull her into his arms, a sign to him that the night before had not just been a fluke. His head lowered and he nuzzled her neck, a small smile hidden as he heard the exasperation in her voice at the thought of needing to get in and out of a ball gown. "And why would you need to change so often to need a gown that makes the process easier?"

A soft sigh left her throat, though he did not miss the shiver his actions caused to slide over her, goosebumps rolling over her flesh as she leaned her own head to rest on his shoulder. "Because I am not going for pleasure. We found a plot against the Empress and I will more than likely need to get into my armor more often than I would like."

He laughed at that, the baritone sound seeming to relax her small frame as his hand stroked down her back. He straightened and kissed the top of her head before stretching slightly. "I suppose I should let you finish your work then, Tesha. One question though... Who is the person who invited you?"

"Duke Gaspard I believe is who invited us to come in as his guests. Why do you ask?" She replies, already moving back to the desk, casually swooping up her quill as she sits. Seris walked over to wear parts of his armor were, picking each one up and laying it on the bed.

"Because I always get invited personally to these things and I believe I have an invite to this one. I have no idea why nobles continually send me the blighted things. I only go to maybe one a year, if they can find me to give me an invite at all. However if you will be there... I think I can dress in my best to impress the Orlesians and maybe have a dance with a certain fiery mage."

The rogue watched as a blush climbed her cheeks as he pulled his breeches on, the corner's of his eyes crinkling as he tried to keep from chuckling at her expression of embarrassment. Her head lowered, curtaining her face among the silken locks of ruby red silk in an attempt to hide her blush. He paused in his dressing to studying his heart squeezing slightly as he realized she had no idea the kind of piranhas the Inquisition were forcing their leader to face.


End file.
